


Well.. when did this get hot?

by Hornyforspace



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Play, Cannibalism, I'm a terrible monsterfucker, Imposters are shapeshifters, Lime is male, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, No Beta, Non-Chronological, Oral Sex, Other, Pink is an alien, Pink likes chairs and hairs, Reference to Vomit, Referenced oviposition, Sort Of, Tags Are Hard, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Violence, We die like crewmates, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornyforspace/pseuds/Hornyforspace
Summary: It's a real shame Lime's feeble human body can't clean itself from the fruits of his murderous labour.How convenient is it that his predatory significant other is more than happy to clean him?
Relationships: Lime/Pink (Among Us)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 281





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First smut, I'm a terrible monster fucker. Please leave that delicious constructive criticism.
> 
> And hey? Wanna rp or generally be a horny monsterfucker w/ me?
> 
> boom boom#2961

"Hey lime! Could you watch my back in electrical? I got some tasks I gotta finish." 

Lime turned from the exposed wiring panel, haphazardly pulling at the sleek, newly-replaced wires. It wasn't an outrageous request from Cyan, three corpses had been found strewn around the rust bucket they called home in the past week, and two of those bodies having been found in said isolated room.

" 'course bud, lead the way." Lime gestured past the large boxes of whatever strange and mysterious cargo MIRA decided to sacrifice lives to transport.

Cyan began to make their way, completely missing Lime tear the wiring apart with a butterfly knife, their handy enviro-suit stopping the electricity from entering Lime's feeble human body. Lime skulked after the naive crewmate, happy to mark another victim off the list.

"Wonder what's for dinner." Cyan mused, practically skipping as they plunged into the darkness of electrical. Lime rolled their eyes.

"Same mush as always probably." 

"Yeah." Cyan sighed, "Wouldn't kill MIRA to flavour the stuff would i-"

Both imposter and crewmate turned in surprise as the metallic doors snapped shut with a mighty clang.

'I didn't do that' was all Lime could think as Cyan's hands became a blur trying to finish their task.

"Okay,okay,this is fine! Don't worry Lime! I'll protect y-" 

Cyan's voice faltered as cold steel plunged into their back, tearing their backup O2 supply and scraping against their spine. Cyan fell to the ground, struggling to crawl away. 

Lime tisked with a grin, finishing Cyan off as a much quieter metal clang filled the room.

"Took you long enough," Lime wiped the blood on their visor with their sleeve, their partner in both crime, and life slinking from the vent, seams opening in their stomach like a road ravaged by earthquakes as they dusted themself off. "If you were planning on getting them yourself they'd have been out of here."

"And deny myself a show? Why bother." Their stomach mouth curled into a smirk, sharp teeth reflecting the lights of the buzzing modems.

"Oh how sweet." Lime cooed, bringing his free hand to his cheek then abruptly dropping it to their side again.   
"Admit it, you just wanted a free meal."

"Can't someone want a free meal AND watch their incredibly sexy boyfriend backstab someone?" Pink chuckled, their voice tainted with feedback-like undertones yet still retaining the inflections of when they make excuses as a regular one mouthed creature.

Lime approached his partner, wrapping his arms around the taller figure. "Mhm, just as I thought you lazy asshole."

Pink purred, leaning into the human. You'd never have convinced Pink that humans could be a compatible companion before Lime. Though, finding someone with just as dangerous an aura as a predatory shapeshifter could also put a cog in the works.

"Well then, what's our alibi?" Pink asked, knocking their visor mimicry against Lime's very real helmet in a mockery of a kiss.

"I was thinking that, perhaps, we were uploading footage in security all afternoon hmm?" Lime suggested, slipping the butterfly knife into the pocket on his calf.

Pink hummed in agreement, long tongue protruding from their mouth to caress the human imposter's hand, lapping up the glistening crimson staining Lime's suit.

Lime shivered, bringing his hand to their face, watching as the alien tongue skillfully cleaned his glove. It was unfair how quickly the heat spread to his nether regions.

He hated to admit it, but Lime really enjoyed these post-kill cleaning sessions. A quick snack for Pink and a lot less work and sneaking for Lime, a mutually beneficial agreement that should not be as hot as he found it.

Truthfully he had always found it incredibly arousing, even that first time when fears mixed with lust in an irresistible cocktail. He was honestly surprised Pink hadn't realised the effect this had on him, and he wasn't going to be the one to admit that his amorphous alien partner licking human blood off of his body was hot, even for an assassin that seemed somehow immoral.

"Gross," Lime muttered softly, biting his lip as Pink's visor lifted, three tentacles sliding forward to lap at the blood splattered on his helmet.

"Don't be difficult now," Pink cooed, Lime paying no mind to where the words came from as Pink's skilled tongue snaked from his arm, down to the inside of his thigh, then pressing against his crotch.  
"We both know you like this. So maybe ,you're the gross one ~" they chuckled, tendrils lapping up the sickly sweet crimson.

Lime shivered, pushing against the sturdy muscle. "Ugh, you're insufferable. How much time before the door opens?" His voice almost a whisper as lust began to steal his breath.

"Not enough...Vent?" Pink answered, tongue wrapping around their boyfriend's waist, leading him to the still open vent.

It was a bit of a squeeze for Lime, being unable to alter his form. Yet the firm press of tendrils against his ass was motivation enough to make it to the slightly wider maintenance vent under security.

Lime shifted onto his back, just in time to see his alien partner emerge into the same space and crawl between his legs. Pink assaulted their boyfriend with frantic caresses, tongues on thighs,tendrils on chest and hands rubbing his waist.

Lime groaned and shifted his weight, leaning into the slimy touch. When did this become normal to him?

Lime watched Pink, breath just as lost as his morality. He was entirely clean now, he was sure of that, he didn't want this to stop, he wanted more.

He groaned, slipping a hand down his form to palm at his crotch needily. Pink's proud chuckle vibrated through his body and pushed him over the edge. Lime grabbed one of Pink's tendrils and gave it a gentle tug.

"God, touch me please," he moaned, rubbing careful circles into the slick appendage in his grasp.

Pink's actions halted, "I am touching you." Their voice dripped with sarcasm, reverberating around their steel coffin.

Lime groaned in frustration and hastily undid the zipper to the pants portion of his enviro suit. "Don't tease-"

Pink's tendrils snaked their way into the gap, enveloping his hips in their warm wetness, probably ruining his ship assigned briefs but truly Lime couldn't care one bit at this moment. Who would when your significant others tentacles are but athin sheet of cotton from your member?

This wasn't their first time, but Lime realised as Pink's torso tongue found it's way inside his briefs, tendrils pulling down the fabric and releasing his member from the confines of clothing, he'd never actually seen Pink's genitals, did they even have any? Of course they must! He should assssssk.

Lime moaned out and his back arched as the slimy wetness of the tongue enveloped his dick, wrapping around like the most convincing fleshlight.

"You like this you pervert?" Pink laughed as their tongue undulated, sending wave and wave of pleasure through the moaning Lime's body. 

"Traitor to your own, can't even get off to humans can you? Freak?" Pink continued, the tip of their tongue much softer due to the lubrication than when they use it to hunt. Said tip flicked at the head of Lime's cock, all Lime could do was cry out in pleasure as heat coiled in his stomach, growing tighter and tighter.

The tip of Pink's tongue found its way slightly into Lime's urethra and oh god, oh no- He'll have to experiment with that more later,but for now he'll settle for calling out Pink's name like a perverted opera as Pink pushed his hips upward.   
Lime came with an almighty shudder, his ejaculate splattering against his visor. 

Lime threw his head back, trying to catch his breath the best he could throughout his post orgasm haze.

Pink crawled on top of their partner, the tendrils beneath their visor shooting out to clean the spunk away.

"I wasn't too mean was I?" The alien questioned.

Lime laughed and gently caressed their faux helmet, Pink's calming pur filling his ears. 

"Nah, it's good. Thank you." Lime leaned forward to press their helmets together, "But what about you?"

Before Pink could make a noise the blaring alarm of an emergency meeting rattled the rusty ship.

Pink whined and backed off their partner, "I didn't even get to eat!" They sighed, frustration clear in their much more human voice. Lime gave their back a quick pat as they both climbed into security.

"Sorry, I'll get you another before the day is out."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	2. How they met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to work, but why is that person so tall? Did they just ripple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want to note that I kinda nicked the idea of an alien/human imposter duo off of Hertz, their writing is super good and you should check it out.   
> I'm just a sap for interspecies awkwardness and xenobiology. (Even though I can't write it for shit).
> 
> Raraviel asked for how Lime and Pink met, and their first 'cleaning session' and who am I to deny, thus this chapter and the next are that, in listed order.
> 
> I'll try and write more about these two.

One task, a million ways to go about it. Lime wasn't necessarily an assassin, certainly not a trained one. He was a once a pilot in training, but after some sabotage and a dismissed manslaughter charge, he decided there was easier money on the darker side of the business.

He knew it was Marigold who sabotaged his ship resulting in the death of their invigilator. It was frustrating, having all fingers pointed at you, blamed for something you couldn't have prevented. 

That's why he killed crewmates, so quick to turn on each other, it disgusted him, though he knew he was no saint. It was true he could hold the crew hostage, but a little 'justice' wouldn't hurt him was what he believed in his self righteous ideologies.

This was his third ship, it was simple really, kill the crew and bring the ship and its cargo to whomever his employers were this time around. 

Lime's confidence didn't faulter as he strapped himself in, ready for the launch of this new cargo, and new set of victims. 

Of these victims, one stood out. Pink. Pink was a good deal taller than the other crewmates, 6'5 if Lime's estimations were correct. Something about it seemed wrong, he couldn't place it though. Pink was just as cheery and annoying as the rest of his crewmates.

A few days into their mission is when Lime finally got annoyed enough with his lack of knowledge to approach the towering figure.

"Good afternoon, Lime!" Pink chirped as he approached their table in the cafeteria, offering them a little wave too, abandoning their fork.

"It's still the morning." Lime answered, pointing to the clock on the wall before crossing his arms. Truly there is no cycle in space, but they kept clocks around to keep a somewhat normal schedule.

"My bad. Is there something you wanted?" They cocked their head.

They were certainly animated, Lime noted before sitting next to the cheerful crewmate.

"So, what's your story Pink?" He questioned, propping his helmet up on his elbow.

"My, story? Same as yours likely, got some basic skills and need the money." They answered, looking over Lime as if they were sizing him up.

"Fair enough, and you're not wrong there. Pays crap but its pay. Absolute rip honestly, all this time and effort and you can't even afford a short holiday in between voyages." Lime grumbled, Pink watching curiously.

"A shame, I love life up here. Lots of opportunities." Pink answered, their sickening optimism started to piss Lime off, they weren't even scared.

"Plenty of opportunities to die. I've seem some shit, been on ships with imposters before." He didn't know why he felt he had to break this persons spirit, usually he'd just go along with a persons naivety but, this person, they were too relaxed.

"Really?"

"Mhm, seen a guys guts stretched from wall to wall like some sort of wire." Lime boasted, of course it was his kill, one of his finest. That crew had been so oblivious he'd decided to get artistic.

Pink seemed captivated by the thought, not scared. That wasn't the result Lime wanted. Pink seemed to, vibrate slightly? That, did he see that? Alright, Pink is first on his kill list, that weirdo was big, and creepy and despite his arrogance, Lime knew when to choose his battles.

"Are you okay? Did, did I do something to upset you? The way you're talking..it sounds different." Pink questioned after shaking off whatever thoughts had been so entrancing.

"Huh?" Shit, "Just..need my coffee-" he answered quickly. Pink snorted and laughed and wow, that sounded genuine, melodic. Lime felt his face heat up, what was this? Some stupid meet cute?

The bell signifying the end of lunch invaded the cafeteria not too long afterwards, not giving Lime the time to process why his body reacted like that, was it broken? Pink quickly got. to their feet, walking away with a little, cheery wave.

"Good talk, Lime. See you at dinner."

'If you'd be so lucky' Lime rolled his eyes, but then noticed, Pink hadn't actually eaten any of their food.

Pink was always around people, it was ridiculous. So a wandering Green would do just fine as his first victim. She was just walking into the navigation center.

He grabbed his knife from his breast pocket as he snuck up behind her with surprising effectiveness in their awkward enviro suits.

Lime wrapped an arm around her waist from behind, flicking open his butterfly knife before plunging the blade into the side of her neck. 'One down, eight to go' he though as he buttoned his knife back into his breast pocket and Green slumped to the floor.

"Lime?" He turned. In the doorway was a frozen Pink, small Styrofoam cup in hand. 

"Fuck-" Lime rushed to retrieve his blade only to feel something strong and slender wrap around his wrist. 

Lime looked up in horror, drinking in the sight of Pink, split at the waist and closing in as the doors swooshed shut behind them. He went for his knife with his other hand only to be knocked against the wall. He cried out in pain as his body trembled under the pressure of the growling alien. 

Lime managed to hit the button to lift his visor, turning his head to bite into the tongue viscously. Pink whined and stumbled back, Lime grinned and reached for his knife, pointing it at his attacker before lunging.

Another mouth opened on Pinks hip, then opposite shoulder and suddenly, three of four of Lime's limbs had alien appendages wrapped around them and he was being pressed to the floor.

Lime grit his teeth, staring at the single glowing eye behind his foe's visor, he spat at them.

"Rude." The creature scolded, their voice sounded like an old radio presenter who gargled gravel in their spare time. Lime refused to stop struggling.

"You're an imposter." Pink stated simply.

"And what the FUCK are you!?" 

Pink seemed at a loss for an answer, "I'm, an imposter too." Pink seemed to size him up again, this new knowledge making it a lot more threatening, yet pleasantly invigorating.

"Come with me. If you make a fuss I will splatter your brains across the walls." Pink abruptly yanked Lime to his feet. Their tongues retreating into their mass, lips disappearing like a fleshy zip.

Lime rubbed at his wrists, noticing the burning sensation on his torso as the immediate threat of death wore away. He looked down, realising he was soaked in scolding coffee. Pink got him coffee, that gave him some confusing emotions.

"Right, where we off to cthulu?" Lime jeered, hand on chest as though it would make his breath return faster.

Pink gave a hearty laugh, sounding much more human now. Lime found himself wondering what it would be like to hear that laugh with that grainy quality.

"My quarters. I know your words are supposed to hurt me, but honestly it's adorable."

Lime grumbled and lead the way, Pink bouncing along behind him.

"You're killing people," the alien stated, leaning over Lime slightly.

"Yes, I'm doing my job. You're an alien."

"You would say that. I am veery curious what job would have a human killing other humans." Pink cocked their head again, the exaggerated motions making a little more sense to Lime now.

"I hijack storage vessels and dispatch the crew. Let me guess, you're on board to impregnate the crew with whatever weird tentacles you're hiding in there." Lime answered, wiggling his fingers to punctuate how weird he found the idea of tentacles.

Pink did that adorable snort laugh again, Lime looked away, he knew the alien could see his heated face through his almost opaque visor. Then again, what if they could sense heat? Was there a point in this?

"Aw don't be like that, I was laughing at your alien joke, not your profession." Pink sighed happily, "No I'm not going to impregnate the crew you perv. I'm just hungry and crews are easy pickings if you do it correctly."

"So why aren't I half digested by now? 

"You seemed more closed off than the others," Pink went quiet for a moment as if thinking, "Mysterious, if you will. Plus, you fought back, no one EVER fights back!" Pink exclaimed, throwing their arms up in excitement.

"Keep your voice down, you really couldn't wait 'till we were in private?" He sighed "And? What does that mean?" Lime questioned wondering how they could have become so soft for a creature in the space of twelve hours.

"I want to make you a deal! We'll both be doing our business, but I get to eat some of your kills and I off people too. Job done quicker and I can find another ship when you get to your spooky bosses. Boom! We're both happy."

"So you're proposing a partnership?" Lime raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh, yes!"

Lime thought about it, it wouldn't be so bad to have someone, no, something, helping him. If it meant not being eaten as well, it was really a no brainer.

"Yeah sure, let's test this out." He shrugged, stopping an turning on heel to face Pink. "I'm trusting you here, rat me out and your ass will be out the airlock next."

Pink made a happy noise and nodded.

The emergency meeting alarm blared, Lime checked his suit, luckily he was clean.

"Come on." He commanded as he grabbed the aliens hand and led them toward the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sappy, I hope you all enjoyed their meeting.


	3. First clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Lime end up with a kink for his alien partner licking blood off of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one but I have many ideas in the hat food more to write.

Lime was at his wits end. Usually he'd just half arse whatever tasks he was given, but Black was keeping too close of an eye on him. Demeaning him and his skills. Lime could show off, do all his tasks in record time to show off, but that was counter productive.

It was when Black shook his head looking at Lime's wiring when he snapped.

"Come on man, a dog could do that faster than you!"

Lime retrieved his knife, flicked it open and stabbed the older man in the neck, digging in deep as he slashed a new mouth for the prick, throwing in a few extra stabs to make his point clear. Mouths, Pink! Surely they won't mind missing one kill right? 

He wouldn't have to wait long for an answer as tendrils snaked around his limbs and waist, pulling him harshly into the shadowy corner of Navigation, being pressed into a familiar soft, warm body.

Lime exclaimed in surprise, Pink quietly shushing them as Lime was held hostage.

"What the hell was that Lime? Not very discrete at all. Look at you! You're covered in the stuff!"

Lime looked down at his suit. Pink was right, this wasn't something a few wet wipes could take care of. He was lucky the suits were hydrophobic or he'd be fucked for sure.

"I'll just vent to showers, no big deal-"

"No." Pink interrupted, "You'll smear blood all over yourself AND the vents."

Lime grumbled and struggled against his partner's restraining limbs. Without warning there were soft touches across his torso, numerous and kind.

Lime looked down, more of Pink's tendrils were around him, ghosting over his suit.

"What are you doing!?" Lime yelled but a whisper. A deep heat enveloping his face.

"You're filthy, I'm cleaning you. I'd rather you weren't shoved from an airlock y'know?"

Lime sighed and closed his eyes unable to tear his attention away from how the appendages rubbed gently over him, like he was a china doll. He wondered how it would feel to have this treatment on bare flesh. He shivered in excitement, breath hitching.

"Don't worry, I'm not eating you, there's no need to be scared." Pink comforted, their voice laced with concern, movements halting briefly.

"I'm-i'm good, you can continue." Lime said through halted breaths.

"I'm finished dear, good as new!" Pink chirped, releasing their grip on Lime who stumbled slightly.

Lime cursed under his breath, admittedly disappointed.

"We should call a meeting." Pink stated.

Lime nodded.


	4. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to yangmingsin, excellent writer and god tier monsterfucker for talking to me about luminescent jizz and biting tentacles 👌

Lime snapped another toggle off of the calibrator lost in thought, it had been on his mind a couple of weeks now and now was better than ever to ask Pink.

He slammed the hatch shut and turned around just in time to see the last of some poor sod's intestine slip into Pink's torso mouth like some fleshy spaghetti.

"Hey luv' I've been thinking. Mind indulging me?"

Pink turned to face him, cocking their head, yet their fiddling hands exposed how unhappy they were with the interruption to their dinner.

"There's only a couple crewmates left now, easy job. I was wondering if maybe, when we're alone, you could hunt me down, y'know like any other human."

Pink got to their feet and gently took Lime's hands in their own.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?! I-I'm more than happy to play along with your fantasies usually but I am putting my foot down Lime! I am not eating you!"

"Oh heavens no! Luv' I was hoping you'd fuck me not eat me!"

"Oh-" Pink's suit shaded a darker red. "Yes that's fine-"

"Hunt me down, like I'm a nice juicy human, don't hold back-" Lime grinned.

"Yes I can try that." Pink chuckled.

"Well, let's finish this off then! I'll go keep watch while you finish up in here luv' ".

\--------------------------------

Pink and Lime stood together in the reactor room. They had agreed it wouldn't be fun if Lime was caught plotting their course so they had prepared that part of their prey-play in advance.

Pink would wait two minutes before persuing Lime and their time started then. 

Lime snuck through the halls, deciding that repairing his previous saboteur work in storage would be an inconspicuous place to begin. After all it wasn't too important.

It took him no time at all to fix the wires, 'I should add electrician to my résumé Lime thought to himself with a proud smile.

He decided that he should fill a jerry can next, get most of his storage tasks out of the way for now. He was about halfway fillinf the can when a faint growling and clicking noise intruded upon the eery creaking and static of the old ship, and those monstrous noises were steadily getting louder.

Lime dove between the crates of mysterious cargo. Peaking out to see Pink, all mouths and tentacles, still rather human to Lime's disappointment. Pink skulked around the room, clicking and growling as their reflective eyes scanned the room.

Pink couldn't echo locate, the clicking Lime guessed was for his own amusement. Pink did however have superb night vision, as Lime found out when he got caught jerking off before the two became a couple. In hindsight that is not so mortifying anymore.

Lime held his breath as Pink practically climbed on the crates, looming over his hiding point before retreating sharply. The monstrous noises growing fainter and fainter.

Lime slowly emerged, scanning the area before deciding to head to electrical next.

He poked his head around the corner, coast is clear. He walked slowly down the hall, careful of any loose floor grates. He stared at the door to electrical and thought about how many people the two had killed in the often isolated room. Lime was smarter than that. He continued on, intending to return to the reactors.

Lime turned the corner into the connecting hall only to find Pink, large and menacing as they were, silent and staring eight at him, mouths watering.

Lime turned and ran, he was caught and he didn't mind one bit. He almost felt like stopping as the thunderous crashing and growling got closer and closer.

He skidded as he turned the corner, heading back to storage and crawling underneath the crates, maybe he could hide in navigation.

Pink roared, too amorphous to follow Lime's trail, they'd have to go around, this bought Lime some time.

They passed communications with no hastle, until he turned the corner and felt something strong wrap around his heel, tripping him to the ground.

Lime turned over, crawling on his elbows as he watched Pink emerge from the oddly placed vent and stalk calmly over to him.

Two of Pink's tongues shot out to bind Lime's hands, third torso tongue striking into the ground like a torpedo milometers from Lime's junk.

Lime kicked at the alien who seemed to gracefully avoid each and every attempt. Pink threw their body onto Lime, visor mimicry to visor, more tendrils slipping from their face as they straddled Lime. More tentacles harshly yanking off the human's helmet only to caress his tender skin, leaving wet trails in their wake. It was good to have a definitive answer to if Pink was really into this.

Lime squirmed underneath them, fighting their enveloping tentacles. One tendril ghosted his lips, he saw his opportunity and bit down into it with as much force as he could muster.

An inhuman shriek deafened him as he realised the extent of his damage, he spat out the morsel of flesh he had managed to rip from Pink's limb, the disgusting metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

He was just about to call it quits, apologise to his lover when another tentacle forced his head to the ground, Pink leaning over, ghosting breath over Lime's exposed neck.

Fuck, fuck, he'd gone too far, Lime was sure he was next on the menu, for real, not some fantasy of his wet dreams.

Pink brought their 'face' to his, clicking as their tendrils moved in toward him, the largest forcing itself into his mouth, invading every little nook and cranny it could, just like their cleaning sessions, wait- was Pink eating their own blood?

Lime trembled, breathing became harder and not because their was an alien on his chest. Yet that position would soon change, Pink grinding their hips into his stomach, meeting little resistance with the amount of slick they had already secreted.

The rest of Pink's tendrils decided to aid in restraining the human, yet one lucky appendage found its way to Lime's zip on his enviro suit, opening the article halfway before ripping it away from Lime's body. He groaned, sharp stinging pain from the zippers digging into him mixing with the fear and arousal. His cock ached and Pink was more than happy to oblige.

Pink had both sets of equipment Lime had discovered a few ships ago, and he fucking loved it. They were so wet and warm and though he usually preferred to be the one penetrating a human, Pink's 'cock' was a whole other matter. Some sort of repurposed tentacle, more angular than the rest and with a less tapered tip than their other appendages. Beneath it was a slit, there was no external stimulation point on Pink, but the sensation of being penetrated seemed to make up for that in Lime's research.

Maybe Pink possessed more than one g-spot? Lime didn't know, he wasn't a scientist.

Pink grabbed their cock in one human-like hand and rubbed it down a few times, drinking in the scene in front of them as their growls began to sound softer.

One of their tendrils released Lime's right leg and retreated to rub at Pink's glistening entrance, slipping inside easily.

Lime swallowed dryly, sweat beading on his forehead as Pink moved lower, manoeuvering their body so they could slowly lower them self onto Lime's hard cock with a pleased hiss.

Lime closed his eyes and groaned, Pink's wet heat inviting and overwhelming, he almost didn't notice that Pink still had a tendril inside them self before it began to move.

Lime cried out in pleasure as Pink began to ride him, their tendril moving opposite to the rest of their movements. Pink purred openly, throwing their head back, tentacles squeezing Lime's limbs harder.

Lime found the coordination to thrust a few times, Pink shrieking in ecstasy as they began to pick up their pace.

Lime bit his lip panting and groaning, he caught a glance of the injured tentacle. Pink leaned forward, still working both Lime and their own tentacle inside them self as they licked at Lime's stubble.

Lime could feel his release swiftly approaching, and if the faltering in what human elements remained of Pink indicated anything, they were close too.

Lime tried to thrust into Pink again, but their hands darts to his hips, holding him down with bruising force.

Pink released Lime's other leg, plunging the freed tentacle into their wetness with a howl.

It didn't take them long to finish, almost simultaneously they reached their limits. Lime releasing his seed into the familiar foreign mass and Pink panting as their 'cock' ejected their own slightly luminescent ejaculate onto Lime's chest.

"Fuck me Pink." Lime panted. Pink released the rest of his limbs, pulling off of their tentacles and Lime's dick with a pleasant, wet pop.

"I did!" Pink exclaimed proudly, purring slightly as they watched Lime's cum drip out of them.

"I really thought you were gonna eat me after I bit your tentacle. Didn't that hurt you masochist?"

"Oh yeah, it really fucking hurts but..I mean, yeah it felt good.." Pink chuckled slightly. "I'd really appreciate it if you accompanied me to medbay though-"

\------------

"And done!" Lime announced, pulling away from Pink's freshly bandaged limb.

"Finally." Pink said happily, torso tongue shooting out to grab the glass jar of lollipops and bringing them back to them.

"You'll get sick, and I'm not cleaning up anymore bodily fluids today." Lime scolded.

Pink shrugged and emptied the jar into their torso mouth, legs swinging off the edge of the examination bed as Lime rolled his eyes.

Lime sat next to his partner and rested his head against their shoulder.

"I'm still very sorry about the tentacle luv'."

"It'll grow back in a month maybe, don't worry your little head about it." Pink replied, bonking their helmet against Lime's head.


	5. So aliens are like that huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink goes into heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for disappearing

The couple were currently waiting on Polus for more crewmate transfers and cargo. It was a decision they had both agreed on that off of a spaceship, there should be no murder, just to avoid any suspicion. It was for this reason that Lime had expected Pink to get antsy, have some problems with their form. Only little things like texture, but this was quite obvious, he was glad no one already on Polus had met the two before.

Pink was almost neon, much much brighter than their usual dull rose pink shade. They were seemingly having trouble keeping their maw shut too, a hairline visible across their thigh, torso and shoulder. He was confident it was not noticeable to the untrained eye, but it still put him on high alert.

Pink's behaviour had changed too. Don't get it wrong, Pink was a very affectionate creature but for the sake of keeping their relationship and collective suspiciousness low, they tended to keep it for private. 

Now, Pink nuzzled into him openly, hugs and hand holding were a constant, Pink seemed to yearn constantly for his touch, risking discovery to grab and pull the human closer with their tentacles only to release him.

As was now, Pink leaning against him, helmet on his own and arms draped over him.

"You're looking vibrant today luv'." Lime commented absentmindedly as he scanned a fake card.

"I know..I can't get it right, I've been trying." Pink answered, the disappointment in their voice not matching their loving nuzzling.

"Hey, we all have off days." Lime dismissed. Pink whined and their grip on Line tightened.

Lime grunted and grabbed their wrist, "Pink- I'm busy, please. Leave me be."

Pink whined again before skulking off quietly. Lime sighed contentedly and finished his task, glad to be away from the suffocating affection.

__________________________________________________________________

Lime stretched his body as he entered into the lab. He'd been bothering the scientists over the last week, finding some of their research and artifacts quite interesting.

Now though, he walked in to see a familiar translucent substance being poked at in a petri dish.

"Wat'cha got there?" He questioned, confused and needing reassurance.

"Oh hey Lime!" Blue greeted, "That's what we're trying to figure out." She sighed, placing her gloves hands into her lab coat's pockets. "It was covering the microphone in comms."

Lime nodded slowly, 'mic in comms eh?'. He thought quickly, "Oh! That! That's some cleaning liquid I bought last time I had a holiday. It's not regulation approved, my apologies, I won't use it again." Lime laughed.

Blue sighed heavily, "Alright, if you don't do it again I won't report it. You'd better hope the microphone isn't broken though."

Lime gave her a double thumbs up before retreating from the lab and starting the long journey to locate his partner.

Lime found them sitting in the snow, sneaking a taste of the frozen ground with their harpoon. They jumped in surprise as Lime cleared his throat.

"So...What made you think it was a good idea to fuck the mic?"

Pink made an embarrassed grumbling noise, re-purposing their harpoon to lasso their boyfriend around the waist and carry him away, behind electrical and by the seismometers. 

Pink held Lime up so they were face to face, Pink's glowing eyes visible beneath their visage, another error in their form.

"I'm having problems." Pink said, clasping their hands together.

"You need to elaborate luv'." Lime answered, reaching out to touch Pink's hand, getting a low purr in response.

"Uhm, well, I am horny." Pink answered with a questioning tone before backpedaling. "I cannot stop being horny, uh." 

Lime nodded slowly, having learnt by now to let Pink consider their words instead of interrupting.

"Part of my reproductive cycle and this time I uh, want to be fertilized?" Pink questioned, but seemed content with their description for now.

"So, that's why your body's gone all goofy? And why you won't leave me be?"

Pink huffed in annoyance, "Yes."

"How do I help you luv'?" Lime questioned, trying to be a bit more tender by reaching out to cup Pink's helmet. Pink leaned into the touch.

"I don't actually know, I was given very little information on my anatomy before I set off on my own. But, but there's that urge in the back of my head, I need you to fill me."

Lime cupped Pink helmet again in his hand and thrust his weight forward to signal to Pink to bring him closer. He bonked the glass against the mimicry. Pink's eyes narrowed to slits as they purred excitedly.

"I will fill you luv' just wait 'till we're in private tonight."

Pink let out a dismayed growl but nodded in agreement.

______________________________________________________________________

Lime sat on the bed reading a book in his quarter, barely having a moment to react when the door quickly opened and shut ad he was tackled further onto the bed. Pink was straddling him, their mouths opening wide with happy noises.

"Jesus, Pink!-"

Pink whined "You promised, please?"

"I know and I will but please, quiet and try not to do any permanent damage to my body." He laughed quietly.

Pink nodded, their control on their body loosening enough to show their genitals. Their penis-like tentacle seemed as usual, but their slit was agape, Lime unsure if this was from Pink's current affliction or from their attempts to satiate their need to be filled. Their usual self lubricant being produced tenfold, dripping down onto Lime's sheets.

Lime reached out, plunging his still gloved fingers into the wet heat. A ripple ran through Pink's form.

"Please-" Pink begged.

"I've got you luv'." Lime assured, placing his hands on Pink's hips and carefully lifting the surprisingly light alien, depositing them on the head of the bed.

Pink stretched out on the stiff pillow, spreading their legs, excited purring spilling from their throats like an engorged waterfall.

Lime ran his hand over the dripping slit a few times before plunging two digits inside again.

Pink made a pleasurable groaning noise before leaning forward. 

"Don't tease me, fuck me!" Pink growled, though in the haze of lust it was hardly intimidating.

Lime laughed at the pitiful voice and began to unzip the bottom part of his enviro-suit. He wasted no time in removing his bottom, briefs and removing his semi-hard dick.

Pink rippled in anticipation, watching as Lime lined himself up and..rubbing his dick against their slit.

Pink's staticy voice devolved into annoyed growls and pleased mewls. Lime couldn't help but laugh, pausing his movements.

Pink materialised a tendril to gently slap Lime's helmet. He apologised, still laughing slightly.

Lime obliged to Pink's demands, entering their warm wetness. Pink mewled again, wrapping their legs around Lime.

Pink grinded against his sloppy thrusting, crying out happily. Pink's mouths drooled, all curled into happy smiles. Lime kept thrusting, grunting in pleasure as body met body.

"I'm close." Pink cried, words hardly understandable.

"Me too, dear." Lime breathed, picking up his pace, keeping his cool long enough until Pink came, muscular walls quivering and their bioluminescent ejaculate coating the top of the nook the bed was set in. Lime came inside soon after.

Lime and Pink panted, both breathing through their haze. 

Lime was just about to ask how Pink felt when Pink thrust them self forward. Lime winced at the movement, hoping Pink didn't hurt his penis which still penetrated the alien.

"More~" Pink moaned, visor splitting apart, three tongues emerging to lick at Lime's helmet.

"Agh Pink!- I can't- Not immediately, Jesus."

"What!? Please!? I can go again-"

"Pink I'm a human," Lime interrupted, a little annoyed but trying to be sympathetic.

"Oh yeah.." Pink sounded disappointed.

"I can finger you?" Lime offered. Pink shook their head. "Tell you what, tomorrow, we can go at it again and again. Well start in the morning."

Pink made a happy noise and pulled them self off of Lime.

"Alright lazy." Pink teased.

Lime chuckled and pulled his articles back on, readjusting to lay properly in the bed. Pink mewled and cuddled up to him, pulling him taught against their body and using a tentacle to cover them both in the blanket.


	6. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two space criminals hanging out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff with light hurt/comfort to comfort myself.

The job had been over for a couple of day cycles by now. Lime walked through the empty halls, boots clunking against the metal grating as he approached this ships cafeteria.

He hummed quietly as he scanned the benches, deciding on one and climbing carefully on top of it. He knocked on the table in the pattern of an old rhyme he could hardly remember, before sticking his head down to meet the emerging Pink.

"Good morning luv'." Lime greeted.

Pink tilted their helmet mimicry to the left, resting completely against their shoulder. Their way of smiling when their mouths were not visible.

Pink would make little nests when all crewmates had been dispatched. Collecting whatever soft cloths, blankets and pillows they could. This time Pink had chosen to make their nest under one of the circular tables.

Lime was not a fan of these nests, certainly not designed for the human spine. He'd been forced to sleep in them a few times when the two got together but they'd agreed for the sake of Lime's bones, they could sleep separately. Unless Pink was in heat, then it was a coin flip where they would sleep, the only rule being that they were together.

For now, they slept apart. Lime would hate to admit it, but every morning he felt a little pang of excitement to see the alien he was so smitten with.

Pink crawled out from under the table, stretching as they got to their feet.

Lime removed his helmet, adjusting his position so he sat with his legs dangling off of the table.

"Did you rest well?" Pink questioned, bending down to press their visor to his forehead.

"Mhm, like a baby." Lime reached out to grab their hand, "Now c'mon, gotta check our trajectory ya sap."

Lime scooted off the table, weakly pulling the other creature behind him.

___________________________________________________________________

Pink spun around in the swivel chair as Lime checked the vitals of the ship and adjusted their direction.

"Ugh, bloody hell.." Lime cursed.

Pink stopped their spinning, "What's wrong?"

"I need to upload some data from the engines, it's gonna take a few hours." Lime sighed. He noticed a magazine next to the monitor and picked it up, flicking quickly through the pages. 

"We have some time to kill, mind if I ask you some questions, Pink?" Lime asked.

Pink gave him a hesitant look, "Just questions, no poking and prodding, alright?"

Lime nodded, "I remember." He looked at the magazine again, "You can mimic anything right?"

"Within the limits of my mass, no more organs or tentacles unless I get bigger." Pink answered cautiously.

Lime handed Pink the magazine and pointed to whatever celebrity the last planet had been infatuated with. "Can you do her?"

Pink stared at her for a moment. "Yes." Pink stood up and their body began to shift before Lime's eyes. Their form moving like magma, liquid but not, but also not solid. It was kind of disturbing. When Pink had finished, they were almost a perfect copy despite their copy having slightly shorter hair and being a bit taller than the celebrity.

"Hair is hard to copy, I can't kill cells fast enough." Pink sighed.

"Is that why you're so weird about mine?" Lime questioned.

"Yes and that it really does make you quite pleasing to look at." Pink chuckled, their form shifting again, back to their usual astronaut-like self before running a hand along Lime's chin, tracing the thick stubble coating it with a deliberate eagerness.

"I can copy clothes, but those spectercals evade me."

"Do you mean spectacles? You can just call them glasses luv'." Lime chuckled and stood up. "Let me see your eyes a second."

Pinks visor lifted, their reflective eyes clear to see. Lime removed his old square frames and set them carefully before Pink's eyes. He couldn't find a perch for them so held them still for the alien.

"Goodness me, no wonder you can be so clumsy, these are awfully blurry." Pink exclaimed.

Lime scoffed playfully, "They're not that bad, low prescription." He placed them carefully on the bridge of his nose.

"Prescription? Are your eyes sick?"

"No, well, yes, sort of. I can't see perfectly, so they help." Lime tried to explain.

Pink nodded slowly, "Do you think I could get some?"

Lime gave them a perplexed look, " Why?"

"I lost a couple of my eyes ages ago, a little while after I hatched."

Lime gave them a look of concern, "I thought you only had the two."

Pink shook their head, "Lost one to some white coats and one in a fight with another hatchling."

Lime took their hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "That's mpt how they work luv', only helps eyes you still have."

Pink's shoulders slumped, disappointed. Lime frowned and hugged the alien. "So....could you turn into a table?" He questioned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not even a challenge." Pink chuckled.


	7. Bad timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink makes a friend, then Pink needs to fuck

It was time again and Lime was just waiting for the green light.

Pink was clearly getting ready to breed again, sensitive to touch, more vocal in an inhumane manner, and their colour was all wrong! A pretty shade of salmon, Lime thought it suited them, but alas it wasn't Lime's choice.

Polus was about six months ago now. Lime felt some relief knowing that this cycle would not be a monthly occurrence such as the human reproductive cycle. It was..a tiring time for the both of them (Lime much more so).

He had been taking notes about Pink in a small book he'd swiped from said outpost. It was a frustrating task for him, he could only note obvious physical properties, and questions directed at Pink would more likely than not be dismissed entirely. Either because they them self did not know, or did not want to answer.

Lime was more than happy to answer questions about human civilization, and over the moon to allow Pink to explore his body. Who knew the spine could be such a sensitive part of the body? Certainly not Lime, and Pink's fascination with hair was simply delightful to watch- at least for the first five minutes. At around the half hour mark, Lime is about ready to shave all of his hair off just so the alien will stop inspecting it like a monkey searching for fleas.

Currently, Lime was shoving his arm into a vending machine in the cafeteria of their current assignment, trying to grab a bag of dehydrated crisps. Yes, he didn't have to pay for the snack as it was paid for by MIRA, and thinking about it, why do these ships have vending machines? It seemed an unnecessarily complicated method of obtaining food.

Admitting defeat to no one but himself, Lime entered the code for a different snack, giving the pointless machine a kick . He approached his partner and this crew's Yellow slowly, curious about the two's conversation.

"Like, hear me out..We're all out here for a shit ton of time, yeah?" Yellow stated, Pink nodded.

"So, my proposal is we take this lint shit and have some fun with it." They continued, Pink leaned into their hand, seemingly interested in this train of thought.

Yellow scooped some of the dust into their spork and shoved it into their mouth, chasing it down with some water before continuing.

"We can have a competition. Like one of those weird baby shower tasting games!" Yellow laughed, "Person who guesses the most sludge correctly can get a lolly for their efforts." Yellow made jazz hands to punctuate what a treat that was.

"You eat showers of babies? But more importantly- there's lollies on board?!" Pink practically yelled, sitting up.

"Hell yeah they do, I peeped them when scanning the other day." Yellow said with a chuckle before being called away by this vessel's Purple.

"See you around Pink! You're alright!"

Pink shoulders slumped. They dragged their own spork through their muck. From this distance Lime could recognise the lines, it resembled a crude picture of Orange's dog.

Lime placed a hand on Pink's shoulder, the alien jumped and clung to the table for dear life, a shiver rippling through their body.

"Ah~ Oh Lime- I didn't realise you were here."

"Off your game luv'?" Lime took a seat beside Pink, releasing the seal on his helmet and pouring water on the fine powder that so proudly announced itself as salt and vinegar.

Silence surrounded the two. Pink gave in first groaning quietly before turning to face their boyfriend. "What is a baby shower and what strange games do you play during this shower?"

Lime choked down his sludge, "First of all, it is not a shower of human infants." Pink made a noise of disappointment. "Its just people giving parents presents to help with their kid."

"Weird.." Pink whispered to them self.

"Soo..Anything new lately? Something you should probably tell me?" Lime questioned, raising an eyebrow at the alien.

"You noticed? I-I couldn't be bothered to try and correct my colour this time. No point. I'm okay right now though,"

"Alright luv', but no more weird insertion, okay? Come to me if you need help." He laughed.

Pink nodded and looked away sheepishly, a darker red tinge to their stomach. "I'll keep that in mind Lime."

_____________________________________________________________________

In a storage closet, Lime cut the final wire and looked to his switchblade with annoyance. This time it was harder,must be getting blunt. He was relieved he had a backup hunting knife, but disappointed that his favourite weapon wouldn't be of use this mission.

He felt a warm body press against his back, a hug with a very noticeable focus on pressing against his ass. To his extreme relief, light salmon arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Lime gently patted one of the hands, Pink whined and tightened their grip on Lime, grinding against his ass.

Lime gasped quietly, "Words Pink- Do you want help?"

Pink whined again as Lime pulled away from their grip turning to face them. Pink looked a mess already, their torso mouth slightly parted, tendril-like penis out and a shade of purple that Lime hadn't seen it before.

"Goodness Pink! You seriously couldn't wait!" Lime scolded, leaning forward to grasp Pink's hips drawing a raspy groan from the alien? The mouth on Pink's thigh opened, tongue emerging to wrap around Lime's wrist as Pink panted and rested their visor mimicry against Lime's helmet.

Lime sighed, "Did you shut the door?"

Pink let out a breathy "Mhm."

"Good dear.

Lime moved his freehand further down, sliding over Pink's ass and between their legs.

" Huh?" Lime ran a finger along Pink's slit, whilst wet there was nowhere near the amount of lubrication as the time before.

Pink gently took his wrist and pulled his hand away from their genitalia.

Pink panted as they spoke, "I want to put it in you."

Lime nodded slowly, humming in thought.

"I-Is that too much? It's easier to satiate myself when I-I need to lay-"

"No-No! Luv', I was just thinking this out. I didn't bring any form of lubrica-"

"Oh no! I make that!" Pink exclaimed, thigh tongue reaching out to grab Lime's hand again, who swatted it away gently.

"Remember our first time? I want to test the waters like you did..weirdest blowjob of my life might I add..." 

"Yes! Okay just please!" Pink answered, leaning forward to open their visor and lick at Lime's helmet with their tendrils.

Lime chuckled and unsealed his helmet. Pink made a noise akin to a squeal of excitement. 

Lime got to his knees and took the specialised tendril in his hand. It was certainly wet, covered in a thin layer of some sort. He'd see it before but only when he was the one penetrating.

Pink made soft groaning noises as Lime inspected the tentacle, breath hitching as he traced along the nub-like structures lining the underneath of Pink's tentacle.

Smaller tentacles extended from the flesh surrounding their main tentacle, writhing and reaching out for Lime's hand. Lime gave the tentacles a fond smile and pulled his hand back, wiping the slick on Pink's leg.

Pink whined and Lime could not determine if it was annoyance or a plead for touch. He assumed it was a bit of both.

Lime acquiesced and took the tentacle in his hand once more, leaning forward, breath hot against the cold flesh. Pink's hips rolled and they purred with anticipation.

It certainly didn't smell bad, so Lime assumed it was safe to put his mouth on, and so he did. Wrapping his lips around the tapered tip, tongue running circles around the width of it.

Pink purred happily,throwing their head back and running their fingers through Lime's hair.

"Ngh- Look at you." Pink's torso mouth curled into a grin, tongue curling out to caress Lime's cheek. "So pretty-hh."

Pink intertwined their fingers with Lime's hair, moaning as Lime took their tentacle further into his mouth. Lime coughed as the appendage moved in his mouth, pulling away for a second for air, though surely that little fact will be fun later.

"Oh goodness- are you alright Lime?!" Pink asked, care in their staticy voice yet the spasming of their tentacle clearly showing their displeasure.

"I'm alright hgack Just- don't do that, when you're in my mouth please."

Pink nodded sheepishly, "I'll try but, I'm not too good at controlling it during the scheduled horniness."

"We should think of a name for that.." Lime noted. Pink's main tentacle twitched and the smaller ones writhed faster, Pink pushing Lime's face closer to them.

Lime chuckled and let the tentacle into his mouth again, Pink mewling as they were taken once more into his wet maw. They couldn't help but jerk their hips forward.

Lime kept up with the pace, trying his best to lick at the member despite getting his mouth fucked messily.

Pink was hunched over him, moaning loudly worrying Lime that someone would hear them. His worries could only increase when the tentacle flicked in his mouth again, so he bit it gently as punishment and Pink practically roared in pleasure. Lime's throat filling with the luminescent ejaculate he'd seen so many times.

Lime pulled away with a little 'pop' noise. He was surprised Pink's seed didn't taste chemical-y, like a glow stick. But in reality the closest he could describe it was like a pineapple. 

Taste wasn't the first thing on his mind however. The sheer amount of cum, his mouth was filled and there was some dripping down his chin and some splattered against his glasses.

He was unimpressed with the mess. It took him a few tries to swallow it, all while Pink kneeled next to him and rubbed his back.

"UGhn- I see what you meant by wanting 'to be filled' now." He chuckled.

Pink purred in response, leaning forward to let the tentacles protruding from their visor to clean up any mess left. Once clean they poked Lime in the cheek with one of the tentacles in a mock kiss.

"How long do we have? Not gonna tackle me this time luv'?"

"About two hours." Lime gave a huge relieved sigh.

"You said you can 'satiate' yourself easier when you're like this? Can you explain?" Lime asked, leaning into Pink.

"Uhm. Last time I needed my eggs fertilised. Now I want to lay my eggs and fertilise. At least, that's what I've gathered over the years."

"You lay eggs?" Pink nodded. "When?"

"Already done it, didn't think you'd want to see that." Pink chuckled.

Lime nodded and got to his feet. "Well, I'm off to get some water. Come find me when you need me. I'm expecting a good dicking alright?" He joked, resealing his helmet and waving at his partner before leaving and closing the door behind him.

______________________________________________________________________

Lime kicked at the vending machine, his water bottle had gotten caught on the stuck 'crisps' and now was also stuck. "Can't wait to smash the shit out of this." Lime thought to himself.

"Hey! Lime!" 

Lime turned around to see Yellow approach him.

"Watch this." Yellow said before shaking the machine a few times, dislodging both entrapped items.

"Kicking it just makes them jam further." Yellow warned.

"Oh,uh,thanks Yellow." Lime huffed, grabbing his rightfully earned items.


	8. Spats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought that last chapter was a one off?

"Hey Pink!" Yellow called out, grabbing the aliens attention. Pink shifted in their chair to sit upright as they had been previously upside down, watching the blinking monitors that made up most of communications whilst Yellow played solitaire.

"Pick a card." Yellow commanded, holding out a fan of said cards. Though Pink could not see their face, it was clear in their tone that Yellow was amused.

Pink took the first card in the deck and looked at it. 

"Now give it back to me."

Pink returned the card to Yellow who shuffled the deck before selecting the three of hearts and showing Pink. 

"Is this your card?"

Pink leapt to their feet. "It is! Are you an imposter?!"

Yellow gave a hearty laugh, "No silly, I'm a magician." They giggled mischievously.

"Teach me your ways!" Pink pleaded, reaching out to grab Yellow's cards. 

Yellow let Pink take them and laughed. "If I told you then it wouldn't be 'magic' anymore." They reasoned, using jazz hands to emphasise the word 'magic'.

Before Pink could argue back, both were interrupted by an incessant beeping from the monitor in front of them. Both looked to see a bright red "malfunction" flashing across the screen.

"Uh oh." Yellow commented.

Pink moved closer to the device and stared at the wavy electrical screen. "What is wrong?"

"The communication equipment's all fucked up, ain't that weird?"

It was, Pink knew they certainly hadn't sabotaged comms. It must've been Lime, but they didn't think anyone was dead yet. They certainly haven't eaten. Their stomach rumbled slightly at that thought. Instead of their usual excitement, they felt...forlorn? Something about this felt wrong to them.

They felt the dread rise through their body like a bath, eventually overflowing. They grabbed at their faux-helmet, panicking as they felt their body begin to shift. Did they manage to trigger their next cycle early? This was bad, this was very bad.

"I'll check on the reactor!" Pink blurted out, every ounce of their concentration spent on keeping their body together and finding their boyfriend. Not acknowledging the response from the Yellow crewmate.

They found him in security, looking through the current static-filled camera feed. 

"Lime-"

"Oh hey Pink," Lime answered, annoyance clear in his voice. "I was just about to go get Yellow in comms, why'd you sabotage it? Everyone's going to go there now." Lime turned around to see the sorry state Pink was in.

Pink was panting, leaning against the doorway. They stood up straight, hand moving to grab their tentacle which began to wriggle at the sound of Lime's voice.

"I didn't sabotage comms, I thought you did?" Pink rasped.

Lime felt his heart drop, it was probably just an error on a crewmates end. He didn't have to think about it for long before Pink approached and wrapped their arms around him. It was hard to think of anything but the alien when that tentacle was finding its way between his thighs.

"You need to go again?" Lime questioned, hand reaching between them to grasp Pink's tentacle, causing the alien to let out a shaky groan, their mini tentacles flailing sporadically. Lime thought it was cute.

_______________________________________________________________________

Lime leaned into Pink as they left security. Pink's purrs echoing through both of their bodies, a warm calm washing over Lime.

"I'm sorry- Was I too rough?"

"You're good luv'" Lime sighed, "Didn't you say you had a couple hours? That was barely an hour."

"It comes sooner if I get worried." Pink answered, their purring cutting off abruptly.

"What had you worried?" Lime asked, pulling away to walk beside them as the two approached a camera.

"I was talking to Yellow and they said that comms was broken. You did too. I didn't break it Lime! I didn't break it either!" Pink exclaimed, their voice growing more distorted as they spoke, clasping their hands together.

"Hey." Lime started, followed by a softer "Hey, that asshole probably messed something up. Nothing to get in a twist about."

"You mean Yellow? I don't think they are an asshole."

"I know you don't." Lime grumbled, rolling his eyes behind the tinted visor. "You have a crush on them or something?" He joked.

The way Pink deflated made Lime's heart ache.

"No? Do you think I do?" Their voice began distorting, "I love you, I'm sorry I confused you. I hope I didn't worry yo-"

Lime took one of Pink's hands, "I was just teasing you, I love you too. I'd give you a kiss but," he laughed " I'm sure I can later."

Pink chuckled nervously as they approached comms, entering quietly to find Yellow still bashing away at the buttons the alien imposter could only understand enough to destroy.

Pink leapt into the swivel chair adjacent to the technician. "Boo!"

"Ah! You goof, you got me." Yellow laughed.

"Did you fix the equipment yet?" Lime asked, hovering behind Yellow.

"Nah, its going to take at least another hour to reboot this old thing. Systems are-" they blew a raspberry, "until then. I told the others to just keep at their tasks."

Yellow sighed and went back to checking diagnostics. Pink noticed Lime shift, then watched as Lime removed his switchblade and flicked it open. Pink's breath halted. They extended a tentacle from their form to grab their boyfriend's boot and throw him across the floor, his knife sliding elsewhere.

Yellow jolted around with a start, completely missing the retreating appendage. "Huh!?"

"Clumsy Lime! Don't worry Yellow, I'll take him to medbay." Pink laughed nervously, hoping the technician was oblivious to the darker red shades covering their body.

Lime groaned as he got to his feet, only to be grabbed by an angry alien and dragged from the room. Pink got redder and redder, almost black by the time they got to an area with a cupboard. Pink threw the human imposter in and slammed the door behind them.

"What were you doing!?" Pink yelled, voice distorted and crackling.

"Agh! Fuck! I told you I was gonna get 'em!" Lime exclaimed, scrambling onto his butt.

"NO!" Pink yelled, the word hardly recognizable through their static and hissing as tentacles emerged from their visor.

Pink was dark now, like a pool of congealing blood. They hunched over Lime, large and obstructing and, with their genitalia on full display.

Lime growled lowly, " 'No' what!? You really think we can let them live!? You've got too attached!" 

Pink clenched their fists, tentacles sprouting and mouths opening into sharp snarls. "I don't know!?"

Lime sighed angrily and leaned forward. "This is not the time, you got stressed again. Let's deal with that first, this argument can be had when your life isn't at risk.."

Pink's tentacles wrapped around Lime's wrists and pulled him up. "You really want to fuck? Now!?" Pink growled but gave in, bending the human over a box. Pink was angry, but they put both imposters at risk like this and it was getting hard to deny their anatomy.

They pressed them self against Lime's ass, rutting against him viciously. Lime grunted, a gutteral moan escaping his lips. Pink growled and yanked down Lime's bottom halves and then his briefs.

"Disgusting.." Pink growled seeing Lime's hardening cock. They panted as they ran their hand along their tendril organ, coating their 'gloves' in their natural lubricant. They smeared some on Lime's ass, inserting two fingers to stretch him briefly before growing impatient and lining them self up.

"Pink.." Lime grunted out.

Pink thrusted their entire length into Lime, their tendril writhing and circling inside him. Lime let out a chocked sob, followed by a pleasured moan.

Pink thruster into him with wreckless abandon, squirming dick punishing and lapping at the humans prostate. 

"Why must we -hah- kill everyone!" Pink yelled through raspy breaths. "What's the poi-haahh-nt.."

"I-god-I don't k-know what happens if I -fuck!- bring interlopers to my fuck-hah-ing job!" Lime reasoned. "No witnesses!"

Pink bellowed and picked up their speed, causing Lime to cry out. "But what if- what if we didn't have to -hhuh- what if, if everything ended up okay?"

"That's only One -ahg fuck!- possibility!" Lime shuddered as Pink's actions halted.

Pink gasped for breath, their colour shifting slowly back to salmon, their mouths and tentacles receding into their mass, excluding their sexual organ which stayed firmly planted within their boyfriend.

Pink whined and sniffed pitifully, as though crying. "I love you Lime- b-but I can't let you kill them."

Lime sighed once his breath returned to him. "I love you too luv'. Despite your burdens." 

Pink continued thrusting into Lime, slow and tender. Lime sighed a breath of relief, grasping at their helmet. Pink pulled out, tendril twitching in protest. They allowed two tentacles to form, gently turning Lime around to face them.

Pink chuckled softly before plunging slowly into his tight hole. Pink opened their thigh mouth, tongue wrapping tenderly around Lime's member. Lime flinched, but quickly relaxed under the soft warmth of Pink's mouth, not taking long to finish off the human. Lime's clenching pushed Pink over the edge and they soon joined them.

"Okay I know you have this whole mating thing, but I don't think I can take anymore today okay?" 

Pink nodded and presses their visors together. "I understand, you were amazing. I love you, Lime." They purred.

Pink pulled out and kneeled down, wincing as they inspected Lime's ass, giving it a quick tender lick. "I'm sorry I was too rough. Oh goodness, I hurt you!"

Lime collapsed against the box, "Yes, you hurt me. Twice!"

Pink whined, "I'm so sorry Lime.."

Lime sighed heavily and looked down at Pink, "You dumbass. I forgive you, alright? We'll figure this out later. Preferably without you inside me hmm?"

The emergency alarm blared.


	9. Can't be arsed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2(?)

Lime rubbed circles into Pink's hand as Orange yelled out accusations. Green was found dead, bullet in their head in navigation.

Currently Yellow was on the chopping block, Lime quick to confirm he was with Pink in security.

"They were the only person who has no alibi! It has to be them!" Orange growled out.

Purple cleared her throat and stood up, placing a hand on the angry crewmates shoulder. Orange turned to face her then slumped back into his seat into the comforting embrace of black.

"Let's lay out the evidence again- Lime and Pink were together, Orange and Black saw me filling the engine. Cyan said brown was manning the guns in weapons and then found the body herself, and there are records of white running tests throughout most of the day. We're all accounted for Yellow." She said sadly, looking toward the crewmate.

"I am too! Pink was with me practically all day!" Yellow pleaded.

Pink shifted uncomfortably, Lime squeezed their hand in an attempt to calm them down, let them accept their new friend was going to die.

"They're right!" Pink blurted out tearing their hand away from Lime, "They did magic! They knew my card!"

"What?" Questioned White.

"Show them your magic Yellow!" Pink exclaimed, they would be grinning if they didn't want to blow their cover.

"Pink I don't think that's-"

"That's very unprofessional Pink..It's getting late, let's all sleep on this alright?" Purple interrupted.

"You'll see.." Orange grumbled, his pet dog jumping onto the table beside him.

"Thanks Pink." Yellow said, sighing in relief.

_______________________________________________________________________

Cuddling that night was still tense for the two imposters, Pink had insisted on it however, and Lime couldn't deny the alien of one of their few pleasures.

A quick blowjob in the morning and the two were on their way. Lime relieved to hear his partner purring once more after their fight. He still had no idea what to do, he still had to hijack this ship and putting aside his boss' reaction to a crewmate, Yellow could try to stop him. Pink seemed unbothered by the issue for now.  
______________________________________________________________________

It was a gruesome scene, Orange had choked to death. Unfortunate enough to have not been wearing her helmet when the oxygen had been tampered with. Tensions were high with the new death, and hearts were heavy for Black, who sobbed at her suspected partner's corpse.

Pink watched, it stirred some unwanted emotions with him. A disgusting mic of empathy and hunger, and boy were they hungry. They never thought they'd feel like this toward humans. They were an alien, of what name or planet, they didn't know. Of why tradition, they had no clue, all they knew were humans were bad.

So why did they feel like this? What is it? Sadness? Remorse? Can't be, they didn't cut the oxygen, neither did Lime. Pink was lucky that they could survive in low oxygen atmospheres. Envy? 

Pink sunk into their chair, looking for Lime's hand. Lime wasn't paying attention, still trying to sus out the other imposter before one of them was the victim.

Yellow took Pink's hand instead, giving it a quick squeeze before releasing it. 

"You feeling okay Pink?" They questioned, Pink could not see their face through the now-mandatory helmet, but they were sure Yellow was smiling.

"I'm sad?" Pink mumbled, their voice laced with confusion.

"I know, I can't believe it honestly. Of all the ways to die, I didn't think.." Yellow sighed and turned away from Pink. "W should stick together, Purple keeps trying to blame me and I know I can trust you."

Pink sunk further.

_______________________________________________________________________

Lime had told Pink he would hunt someone down for them. He thought it was an awful idea, to advertise their status to another imposter, but Lime knew Pink hadn't eaten and worried about how long the alien could go.

Lime left them in the hands of Yellow, to ensure the other imposter wouldn't reach them and to give the alien an alibi. Should Yellow turn out to be the imposter, he was confident Pink could handle themselves.

What Lime hadn't accounted for was for Yellow to ask zPink a favour.

"Could you divert the power to engines while I fill these jerry cans please?" 

Pink had accepted, just flicking a button wasn't so hard and it was all in the name of saving face right?

What was even more unaccounted for was for Purple to approach Pink and ask them to move out of the way so she could use the panel.

Pink shrugged and uttered their apologies before turning to go meet with Yellow.

Cold and hard, they screeched as their shoulder went numb. They turned to look but the back of their knee was kicked out from under them.

Purple went to grab something from her baggy suit pocket, hand trembling, clearly scared of whatever noise they made.

Pink panted, feeling the hot blood drip gently from their shoulder. The smell pulled them from their shock, mouth opening on their stomach. Tongue darting out to wrap around the woman's wrist as she aimed.

Purple screamed out as she was lifted into the air and swung around like a rag doll. Helmet colliding with the stacks of beeping mechanics, visor shattering, all semblance of conscious lost.

Pink panted over their momentarily defeated foe, they growled quietly and reached to pull out the knife with their undamaged limb.

"WAIT!-" 

Pink turned quickly to see Yellow obscuring the light of the hall, a jerry can discarded at their feet.


	10. Another part, cannot think of title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youch

Adrenaline coursing through their body, fear the unfair puppet master of their entire life. Pink hissed at Yellow, giving the crewmate they adored full display of their blade-like teeth, muscular tentacles stretching out at full capacity, even their form morphing slightly as if sinking into themselves like melting wax. Pink pulled the knife out of their shoulder, maroon blood splattering around the small room as they threw it haphazardly toward the unconscious woman.

Yellow watched, wide eyed behind their helmet. They let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding and backed up, hands raised in a placating gesture at Pink's menacing display. They yelped as Pink pulled the cold steel from their shoulder and jolted forward, hand outstretched.

"Pink! No wait-!"

It was too late, Pink had slunk into the vent leaving carnage behind them. Yellow stuck their head into the vent calling out for the alien, getting no response they removed them self from the vent and then the room.

Pink heard Yellow calling them but pressed forward, whining as they pulled their form through the vent system. They were too big for this, but it hurt to shift, that bitch had thrust the whole blade into their shoulder and it hurt, hurt more than when Lime would do risky stuff with them.

Lime! Pink whimpered, they had outed them self. What could they have done, Yellow saw them open their mouth, saw their dark blood. They were done for. They couldn't risk Lime, they didn't want Lime to die for their carelessness.

Pink altered their course, managing to turn in the vent with a howl of pain. They couldn't take it much longer, deciding to emerge into the showers, a room barely anyone used (though in Pink's opinion, people should use more for the sake of aliens with heightened smell everywhere.).

They curled up in the dark, wet corner of the room away from the doors, upon failing to retract their extra appendages they wrapped them around them self as they cowered.

They felt so weak, they felt betrayed. Of course it was Purple, she was being too logical, but they didn't really think it was her. Though they were biased, they were taught how to survive by an imposter masking as a purple crewmate. They tightened their grip on themselves, they hoped she was proud of them, they miss her.

Pink chuckled to themselves, thinking about the time they dutifully presented their surrogate mother with what was left of a rat they had harpooned, she was so proud of them. They purred but were snapped out of their brief joyful moment by their stomach roaring at them.

They waited in the dark for an eternity, waiting for something that never came.

Light flooded the room, a silent figure walking in to look around. Pink whined, hoping their death would come quick.

"Pink!?-" 

Lime!

Lime barrelled into Pink, causing the alien to hiss in pain. Lime apologised pulling away from them and trying to look over the other imposters body, quickly finding the gash on their shoulder. 

Lime winced, it looked about seven or eight inches in diameter, seemed pretty deep and was still bleeding despite some coagulating on the surface.

"No! Fuck off Lime!" Pink hissed, trying to flare their menacing display at him as well but failing. "They'll find you!"

Lime tried to ease the alien, stroking one of their tentacles, scratching just above their maw causing them to purr reluctantly.

"You're okay now and you're going to continue to be okay, alright dumbass? I need you to listen to me."

Pink nodded, looking up at the human.

"Can you retract your tentacles for me please luv'?"

"A little, but it hurts, I don't think I can get them all in.."

Lime nodded and kneeled down next to Pink, gently grasping the base of a tentacle further away from their injury.

"That's alright, let's just, try again? Tell me if its too much and I'll figure something else out." Lime reasoned, mumbling a "hopefully."

Pink whined but nodded, the tentacle slowly reducing in size until they halted. Lime shushed them and gently massaged the base of the tentacle, coaxing it to decrease further in size until it was practically nonexistent.

Pink chuckled softly, "Are-are you trying to help me or turn me on?"

"Come on Pink, mind out of the gutter." Lime laughed, beginning the same process with a few more, but finding the ones closer to the gash were just too painful for them.

"Alright sweet thing, I need you to follow me into the vents okay? Yellow is looking out for us in the med bay."

Pink whined and grabbed Lime's hand. 

"They know I'm so sorry. They know about you too!? We have to kill them.." They sobbed and Lime shushed them again.

"They've promised me Pink, they are worried about you too. Now come on, let's sort you out first."

_____________________________________________________________________

Yellow stuck their head into the vent calling out for the alien, getting no response they removed them self from the vent and then the room. What could they do? Pink was an alien, okay. Would Pink get booted if this was found out? They couldn't go to med bay, and they didn't have the skill to help anyways, unless Pink was a cyborg, which they briefly considered. What could they do now?

Yellow burst into security, almost getting sucker punched by Lime for their efforts.

"Yellow?! What the fuck!? Everyone's on high alert, are you trying to get ejected!?" Lime scolded.

"Pink- Purple- She-She stabbed- them." Yellow panted out leaning their back against the wall, sliding down as they caught their breath. It wasn't that they weren't fit, it was just difficult adjusting to the artificial gravity for them.

Lime stood up immediately and kneeled in front of his fellow human.

"What!? Are they oka-!? I mean why should I care!?" Lime corrected, hurt by his own words but there is a chance he could erase this problem, or maybe there wasn't even a problem.

Yellow panted a little longer before sliding back up the wall.

"Please Lime, I know you know that you know there not human. They were moaning your name so loud this mornings I'm surprised no one else has mentioned it by now. Now stop being weird and help me find them, they ran away and they're bleeding.."

Lime nodded solemnly and placed a hand on Yellow's shoulder. 

"You check storage, I'm going to vent and if you utter a word about this to anyone else on this ship, I will disregard Pink's wishes and gut you. Understood?"

Yellow nodded nervously, shrugging off Lime's hand and running off to check storage's nooks and crannies.

It had been a good 45 minutes and Lime was panicking. He couldn't hear anything, not a pained sob or distraught cry. The vents seemed to close in on him as he searched for his beloved despite never having had an issue with them before. The weight of the entire ship on his shoulders as the idea of a life without the cheerful alien became more and more likely.

The only thoughts keeping him from halting and sobbing, was the possibility of Yellow finding the large creature, or that Pink was okay, just scared of telling Lime that they sold them both out by getting attacked.

Lime gave a sob riddled chuckle, thinking about how he'd hug the stupid thing so hard and never let them go, tell them how silly they were and that he couldn't be mad with them. He wondered what they would do when the jig was up, when Lime was too old to keep at these high stake, high mobility missions. Would he take Pink home, would Pink take him home?

Lime, defeated, emerged from the vents and began wandering aimlessly through the halls on the verge of tears. What if Yellow was lying and setting up an alibi? Had Lime fucked up? Was Pink already long dead, alone, wondering why Lime hadn't come to save them? He allowed himself a choked sob.

Another door, fuck it, he opened it and stepped into the dark room, never before being so relieved to hear pained whining. 

Pink looked pitiful hunched in a dark corner, body covered in more dark stains, a small puddle formed below their shaking frame. They had their tentacles wrapped around themselves, not looking up as Lime approached.

___________________________________________________________________

Pink sat quietly on one of the beds, tentacles limp as they watched the two humans argue over how to fix this. Lime said they could stitch them up, but Yellow said it would be obvious to see through the disguise. Now they were bickering, Lime asking what better ideas they had.

"Why don't I wear a suit?"

They both turned to look at Pink, they shrunk slightly.

"There's spares for pink crewmates. I-I could try and fit in one."

Lime untensed, "You're a genius Pink!" he praised.

Pink purred slightly.

"Wait you're naked I just realised- should I uh? Look away?" Yellow added bashfully, turning around to look away from the alien.

Pink chuckled and Lime patted the taller humans shoulder. 

"That's not their privates. Just try and find them a suit, and don't die, if you do I will be disappointed." 

Yellow chuckled nervously, "Yes sir, Lime sir." They saluted before running off.

Lime scavenged through the cabinets, finding a suture kit and running over to Pink's bed, climbing onto it.

"This is going to hurt." Lime warned, one of Pink's tentacles resting on his lap.

"Sweetheart, I've been stabbed and you've bitten off part of my tentacle before, I can handle needles."

Lime nodded sheepishly and began to sterilise the needle. They hoped this was just like sewing, he was quite fond of sewing as a teenager, he'd make toys for his younger sister out of any old garbage he found.

Pink panted and fidgeted as they waited, and upon feeling the needle poke into their skin slightly they grabbed Lime's wrist with the tentacle resting in his lap, squeezing harshly before pushing him back and bolting across the room with a hiss. 

They thought they could deal with this, they trusted Lime but the overwhelming feeling of 'human with a needle in a clinical setting' overwhelmed rational thought and brought out instinctive self preservation.

"Pink? Are you okay? Talk to me." Lime asked softly.

"NO NEEDLES!" Pink hissed dual voiced.

Lime put their hands up in a placating gesture, "Alright, no needles, please try and relax". Lime placed the needle back in the kit, idly rubbing at his wrist.

Lime cautiously approached the cabinets adjacent to Pink who pushed themselves further against the wall. With some more searching he discovered some of those new fancy extrusive suture devices, the ones that stick to the skin on either side and hold it closed. He didn't know the name.

He slowly approached Pink who still slunk away. In an attempt to snap them out of this episode he removed his helmet.

This was a successful attempt, Pink leaping over to put the article back on, scolding him and reminding him of Orange's horrific death.

This was when Yellow walked back in lugging a large pink envirosuit.

"Hey Yellow, can you give me another hand please?"

And with Yellow rubbing circles into Pink's hand, scratching under their helmet, Lime was able to apply and use these weird cool things to close the wound.

Lime got some antibacterial wipes and began to clean Pink's flesh up.

"I'm sorry.." Pink whined, turning to Lime and taking his wrist, visor opening to reveal glass shard-esq teeth and tentacles that caressed his wrist and lapped at their blood on it.

Yellow shifted uncomfortably, a little disgusted but this was their friend.

"That's how they clean." Lime pointed out to Yellow. "I'd think we should just shower though, they've left quite a mess in there.".


End file.
